


Broken Heart (Español)

by Eider_Kings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hope Pym is a good sis, M/M, No Team Cap friendly, Norman Osborn is a good brother, Reed Richards is a good brother, Team as Family, Victor Doom is a good brother
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eider_Kings/pseuds/Eider_Kings
Summary: Después de Siberia Tony Stark encontró la fuerza para salir adelante, con un matrimonio casi tan destruido como su caja torácica toma de mucho valor y de la familia que había olvidado para que vuelva a levantarse, porque el es como un fénix y siempre renacerá de las cenizas.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo estaba en Wattpad y simultáneamente será actualizado también en Fanfiction.net

Después de Siberia descubrió que había sido un iluso; pensó que iba a poder mantener una familia él solo, debió sospechar que todo iba demasiado bien y eso no estaba correcto para él, no, parecía que la vida insistió en verlo sufrir, le quitó a la familia que había formado, al amor de su vida.

Quizá lo que más había dolido era la decisión en los ojos de su pareja mientras lo golpeaba como si fuera uno de aquellos enemigos que solían combatir juntos, aun cuando reamente él nunca se habría atrevido a lastimarlos, pero era humano, y estaba dolido, porque la persona que había prometido cuidarlo y decirle toda la verdad simplemente estaba defendiendo a alguien más, dispuesto a dejarlo atrás por completo. Ellos no tuvieron piedad, de no haber sido por Visión, Peter y Rhodey quizá Tony Stark estaría muerto, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, seguía vivo. Iron Man por otro lado había muerto en Siberia, pero era muy peligroso que eso se supiera, por lo que no se dijo nada de aquel enfrentamiento y Tony mando a Visión a destruir cualquier cosa que delatara lo que había pasado ahí, pero el androide guardo en su memoria y en la memoria de FRIDAY los videos de seguridad, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Los meses que siguieron fueron muy difíciles, había pasado al menos dos de esos meses en coma y de no haber sido por Rhodes quizá la ONU habría pedido su cabeza en un plato, sin embargo solo le advirtieron que una vez que se recuperara tendría que volver a reunirse con ellos para discutir enmiendas a los acuerdos ya que, se había descubierto que Ross los estaba usando para fastidiar a muchas personas y alguno que otro video del mismo hombre creando un hulk rojo que tuvo que ser asesinado…Peter negaba tener algo que ver pero Tony sabía que él y Visión escondían algo sobre eso.

La búsqueda de los “Renegados” había comenzado y Tony estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando, usando una conexión segura, el rey de Wakanda le aseguro que los tenía bajo custodia con falsas premisas de ayuda, Tony sin embargo le pidió verdadera ayuda para Bucky, si iba a enfrentar al hombre que mato a sus padres en algún momento, quería que la situación fuera justa en alguna medida, en la misma llamada Peter y Zuri se conocieron y se dieron sus números, tanto T’Challa como Tony podían solo rezar porque ese par no quisiera gobernar el mundo con Vines y Tik Toks…

* * *

Cuando le dieron el alta médica, 6 meses después de la llamada “Guerra Civil” y, con las aguas políticas mucho más calmadas, Tony se aisló del mundo en su laboratorio, ahí, las cosas que ordenaba a FRIDAY conseguir (en su mayoría botellas de alcohol) llegaban y él no tenía que salir, bloqueo el acceso para todos, incluso para Pepper. Bastaron solo otras dos semas para que Visión lo metiera a bañar a la fuerza después de pasar a través de las paredes como si nada, Tony estaba completamente sorprendido, luchar era imposible, Visión era mucho más fuerte que él, así que, después de vestirlo entre maldiciones del ingeniero, lo llevó a la sala donde le esperaban Pepper, Rhodey, Peter y Harvey, este ultimo le informo de la muerte de su madre y su hermana mientras él estaba en coma y Tony solo pudo abrir sus brazos para el chico, quien se descargo de todo lo que tenia adentro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, tenia una familia y los había alejado, tenia a los niños…sería padre de 2, se volvería un apoyo para Pepper en la compañía y disfrutaría de pasar tiempo con Rhodes, además, debía en algún momento hablar con sus autoproclamados hermanos y no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría cierta figura paterna cuando se enterara, pero eso podría esperar un poco más a que se pusiera de pie.

Después de eso los días pasaban con rapidez para Tony, había tenido que hablar con May sobre la custodia de Peter y (después de que Pepper se metiera para evitar una pelea) habían llegado al acuerdo de que Tony adoptaría a Peter pero este pasaría todos los viernes con su tía y ella viviría en un nuevo departamento cerca de la torre que Tony pagaría, además de que obtendría un puesto como secretaria personal de Pepper, lo que le permitiría hacer un mejor uso de sus habilidades. La adopción de Harley tardo un poco, pero Pepper había conseguido los mejores abogados así que apenas dos semanas después todo estaba listo y la pequeña familia había creado una rutina bastante cómoda donde Tony no se dejaba ver por la ciudad, el mundo sin embargo parecía cada vez más acostumbrado a su desaparición, ya no había tantos paparazzi en la entrada de la Torre Stark y estaba comenzando a pensar en mudarse a un lugar menos llamativo donde los niños estuvieran más tranquilos, todo esto se vio terminado cuando cuatro carros de lujo entraron en el estacionamiento casi al mismo tiempo, Jarvis identifico los autos de inmediato y aviso a su jefe que, en ese momento, desayunaba muy tranquilo con Peter y Harley hablando sobre la feria de ciencias que pronto tendría lugar en la secundaria.

\- Jefe, acaban de llegar sus hermanos

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? - pregunto Harley sin entender del todo-

\- Algo parecido, crecimos juntos- suspiro- mejor vayan a la escuela, yo me encargare de ellos

\- ¿De quién vas a encargarte Antonio? - pregunto el mismísimo Víctor Doom saliendo del elevador personal de Tony-

\- Espero- continuo Norman Osborne haciendo que Peter se sorprendiera- que no hablaras de nosotros

\- Porque sabes- Hope Van Dyne salió de detrás de los hombres con mortal calma y Harley no pudo evitar compararla con Pepper, ambas parecían una mala opción para molestar- Ya estamos muy molestos contigo por hacer que Pepper nos mantuviera lejos tanto tiempo.

\- Oh, en definitiva, Sue quiere matarte- afirmo Reed Richards- así que más vale que tengas una buena excusa o vendrá ella misma a patearte el trasero

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las personas más ricas e inteligentes del mundo ahí en su sala, sabían que su padre era un genio, pero no tenían idea que consideraba familia a estas personas.

\- No fue nada serio- dijo Tony quitándole importancia-

\- 3 costillas rotas, perforación de pulmón izquierdo a milímetros de cortar una arteria importante por un contundente golpe con un frisbee patriótico y la pérdida total de la utilización del traje si querías seguir vivo- dijo Harley molesto-

El grito con el nombre del genio seria recordado n los últimos 10 pisos de la torre por mucho tiempo, los 4 recién llegados comenzaron a hacer planes entre ellos para matar a Rogers y Peter y Harley estaban felices de aportar pequeñas ideas ya que ellos mismos estaban bastante molestos con el rubio “héroe”

\- ¿Chicos? - Tony intento llamar su atención- Oigan…- suspiro- ¡Maldita sea escúchenme!

\- No tienes por qué gritar Edward- se quejó Osborne- es grosero-

Tony controlo su mal carácter antes de mirar a sus hijos adoptivos

\- Ustedes dos a la escuela, Happy los llevará hoy- espero hasta que los adolescentes obedecieron de mala gana-

* * *

Hope no podía creer lo que había escuchado, habían estado a punto de perder al más chico de su cuarteto de hermanos porque al hombre no le había parecido importante avisarles que estaba en las puertas de la muerte; después de la muerte de su madre, el genio había sido quien la había sacado de su soledad en el internado, y quien le había ayudado a ser la mujer que era ahora, ambos sabían de la enemistad de sus padres y les resultaba el doble de divertido ser amigos solo para fastidiar a los viejos; cuando Scott se fugó con el traje ella no podía creerlo y cuando supo de Alemania se decidió a dejar cualquier incipiente relación que pudiera haber tenido con él, nadie se metía con su hermano pequeño y, si Scott había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo bien por él, se aseguraría de quitarle el traje y dárselo a alguien que lo mereciera, después de todo ahora su padre estaba de acuerdo con ella. 

* * *

Reed miro a Tony detenidamente, se veía bien y fuerte, más fuerte de lo que lo había visto cuando todo el asunto de los tratados comenzó, no podía negar que eso le agradaba, pero el pensar que su pequeño hermano no había ido a él para intentar recuperarse lo tenía preocupado ¿Qué tan mal había tenido que estar como para ni siquiera considerarlo dentro de las posibilidades para ayudarlo? Sabía que Anthony solía hacer eso para no preocupar a la gente a su alrededor, pero, le gustaba pensar que en el tenía un poco más de confianza que en los otros 3, después de todo eran ellos quienes siempre habían sido compañeros de laboratorio y experimentos extraños cuando estaban en el internado y eran solo dos genios incomprendidos con una terrible disposición a incendiar cosas que parecerían inofensivas, aun así, nunca olvidaría que había sido justamente Tony quien le había ayudado a encontrar su vocación.

* * *

Norman Osborne era un hombre vengativo, nadie tocaba a su familia sin que pagara las consecuencias y, si alguien gozaba del favoritismo del hombre, era Tony Stark, el pequeño genio que le había ofrecido un hogar cuando era solo un niño solitario en las terribles fiestas a las que su padre lo arrastraba, había soportado no ver a su hermano aun cuando había desaparecido por completo porque sabía que Pepper siempre haría lo correcto para su pequeño Edward, pero ahora, ahora quería sangre, había permitido que el capitán se acercara porque jamás había visto a Tony tan enamorado, pero ahora podía ver su equivocación y se aseguraría de hacer pagar al rubio idiota que lastimó a su enano.

* * *

Víctor Doom era un hombre cruel, un hombre frio que desde el primer momento había tenido por objetivo ser de los hombres más poderosos del planeta, en su camino jamás había imaginado (ni siquiera de niño) que terminaría encontrando una pequeña y quizá disfuncional familia que tenía por centro al mismo pequeño castaño que se había robado sus suspiros desde que lo había visto en una tediosa cena de caridad, era diferente a todo lo que había visto, tan pequeño y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo parecía imposible de alcanzar, tenía una voluntad de hierro (lo que se había vuelto irónico después) y un corazón de oro; Víctor admitiría que le tomo mucho tiempo dejar su enamoramiento a un lado, pero Tony jamás había salido por completo de su corazón, era como si el Stark se hubiera adueñado de un pedazo de él y ahora, al saber que había estado cerca de la muerte, se aseguraría de pagar con la misma moneda al causante de aquello.

* * *

Una vez que los adolescentes se fueron Tony miro a sus hermanos, no los había querido dejar de lado, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados y no les exigiría atención, había confiado en la nueva familia que había formado, después de todo, cuando se juntaban todos parecía que funcionaba bastante bien, pero ahora veía, Los Vengadores en realidad nunca fueron su familia, les había dado todo a manos llenas y ellos solo se habían aprovechado y de todo modos lo hacían menos, mientras que su verdadera familia si bien había estado lejos, ahora que los necesitaba más estaban ahí con el de inmediato y siempre lo habían estado, él también se había alejado en favor de su “nueva familia” e incluso les había escondido muchas cosas en su intento de estar bien de nuevo, no podía culparlos en lo absoluto de estar tan preocupados, si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en algo parecido nada lo hubiera detenido de cobrarse con sangre, admiraba a Pepper por haberlos contenido lo suficiente como para que sus heridas ya no fueran visibles y sus hermanos no salieran de inmediato a intentar asesinar a alguien (aunque le hubiera gustado ver eso), ahora solo tenía que explicarles que sus planes eran reconstruirse, era Tony Stark, el hombre de hierro, aprendía de sus errores y modificaba su vida en torno a ello y ahora había encontrado su mayor error no lo volvería a cometer, iba a blindar el mundo, a su mundo y ese mundo era su familia; se sentó con sus hermanos para explicarles lo que había sucedido y lo que planeaba, aun tenía ese presentimiento de que algo mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar se acercaba, por fortuna sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y quisieron unirse a sus malvados planes, bien, ahora eso sería interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

No tenía idea de cómo el permitir que sus hermanos se integraran a su vida seguiría provocando cambios, pero, no podía negarse; Norman, obstinado como solo él podía serlo, le había ordenado que preparara un piso para él y para Harry a lo que Peter se sumó en una súplica al querer a su mejor amigo viviendo en el mismo edificio, así que, “derrotado”, Tony cumplido y se deshizo del piso que en algún momento le había pertenecido a Clint para dejar que Norman remodelara a su placer, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para él, tomó además todos los demás pisos que habían pertenecido a los antiguos vengadores y cada tarde se podía ver al hombre y a 3 adolescentes sacando cosas y poniéndolas en bolsas de basura, así que Tony solo había terminado por prohibir que se tiraran las cosas de los Renegados, pero no dijo nada cuando vio a Harley y Peter con bolsas de basura saliendo en un camión de mudanza para llevar todo a una bodega Stark, después de todo, era la manera más fácil de deshacerse de eso, sin embargo algo despertó en el cuándo vio una de las fotos que llevaba Peter en las manos y sintió un nudo en la garganta, de inmediato lo llevo con el hacia un Jet y puso a FRIDAY a investigar el paradero de la familia Barton, se alegró cuando las cámaras de seguridad le confirmaron que habían podido salir de la granja antes de que Ross los apresara y decidido guardar esas grabaciones para más adelante en su archivo especial, sabía que seguramente a esas alturas los 4 ya habrían desaparecido, pero de todos modos siguió buscando hasta que encontró un rastro.

Peter se sintió mal por los chicos del señor Barton, después de todo ellos no tenían nada que ver con las malas decisiones del hombre pero ahora estaban sufriendo, así que ayudo a su mentor sin dudarlo y pronto entre ambos los localizaron, parecían estar avanzando hacia Nueva York lo que le dio algo de esperanza a Tony de que estuvieran dispuestos a hablar con él, así que busco las redes sociales de Laura y mando un mensaje amistoso que, por fortuna, fue contestado en minutos, dejándole saber dónde estaban y que necesitaban ayuda por lo que hizo que Peter bajara a patrullar en cuanto llegaron mientras el entraba al motel, tocando la puerta del cuarto para sorprenderse cuando Cooper lo abrazo de las piernas llorando

\- Por favor, señor Stark- pidió el adolescente llorando- mamá y Nate están enfermos- dijo casi sin palabras.

Tony pudo ver a Laura dormida y pálida y al pequeño bebé en el mismo estado, por lo que le pidió a Cooper que tomara a su hermano mientras el cargaba a la mujer para ir a la nave de inmediato, antes de entrar al cuarto había pagado la cuenta con una muy generosa propina, así que salieron directamente y llamo a Peter de inmediato.

\- Estaban cerca- informo Peter entrando a la nave que ya se elevaba- pero creo que logre despistarlos...

\- Bien- sonrió Tony- ahora llama a Cho y dile que prepare el ala médica, es urgente, FRI, cariño, necesito al mejor pediatra de la ciudad en la torre en 15 minutos- pidió Tony- Coop, Lila, ¿ustedes están bien? – se sintió aliviado cuando los niños afirmaron- de todas maneras, hare que alguien los revise, no me arriesgare

Al llegar el equipo médico se movió con impresionante rapidez y pronto tanto Laura como Nate estaban estables y Tony tenía informes de que despertarían pronto, la desnutrición se había presentado con fuerza en ellos y una simple gripa había logrado convertirse en una neumonía que los tendría en cama un par de semanas, Coop y Lila estaban bien por algún milagro, así que pronto se integraron a sus dos adolescentes latosos sacando las cosas de los renegados, lo que lo sorprendió un poco fue ver que ni siquiera buscaron las cosas de su padre, simplemente llevaban las bolsas como si nada, y así, su horda de adolescentes incremento y Norman tuvo que ocuparse de hacer habitaciones para los 4 nuevos integrantes.

* * *

El siguiente en mudarse fue Víctor, realmente nadie supo cuando fue definitivo, solo sabían que todas las mañanas el hombre ya tenía una taza de café lista para el genio y era quien lo llevaba cada noche a la cama aunque fuera cargándolo cual costal de papas; aunque no era porque Tony le tuviera miedo muchas gracias, no, era obvio que permitía aquello; con Víctor llegaron los siguientes cambios, los niños tenían un estricto horario y el hombre era un tirano en cuanto a la comida chatarra permitida, cosa que Norman y Tony no podían concebir por principio pero que agradecieron a medias cuando comenzaron a bajar de peso y fueron nominados definitivamente como los solteros más codiciados del país, lo que no evitaba el contrabando de comida chatarra que comenzó en la torre.

* * *

Todo parecía estar en relativa armonía, aunque Tony tenía un mal presentimiento; así que, con ayuda de Peter, Harley, Víctor y Norman estaba trabajando en nanotecnología que podría inyectar y que haría que Iron Man volviera al ruedo, quizá…pero para eso necesitaba a Extremis.

La idea llegó a la una tarde trabajando en el laboratorio con Cosa 2 (como solía apodar de cariño a Harley).

\- No lo sé papá- dijo el adolescente sin notar cómo se había referido al hombre- Extremis parece peligroso…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Tony miro al chico de cabello claro quién se dio cuenta de cómo le había dicho al hombre, sonrojándose por completo.

\- Yo…yo…ammm…

\- Harley, ¿me ves como tu figura paterna? - pregunto Tony sonriendo de lado cuando el chico asintió, abrazándolo con cariño, los había adoptado legalmente y todo pero aún ninguno había dado el paso de llamarlo así hasta ese momento.

\- Oh vamos- Peter gruño- yo llevo queriendo un abrazo desde hace años y ¿él lo obtiene así de rápido?

\- Bueno, yo le dije papá primero- sonrió Harley sin soltar al millonario.

La cara de Peter era un poema total, si bien muchas veces entre ellos le llamaban a Tony papá jamás habían tenido el valor de decírselo de frente, Tony era alguien muy especial para ellos, la figura paterna que ambos adolescentes necesitaban.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡También es mi papá!

Tony soltó una carcajada, abrazando también a Peter, besando su cabeza

\- Niño bobo…por supuesto que lo soy…

FRIDAY después enseñaría esa foto muy orgullosa en sus archivos, y el video de la cena de esa noche donde Vis tuvo su primera rabieta al quejarse de que, en realidad, él era el primogénito de Stark a pesar de haber nacido mucho después que cualquiera de los dos chicos, Tony no entendía que había hecho para merecer que esos chicos llegaran a su vida, pero sabía que no dejaría que nadie los lastimara.

* * *

La ONU por su lado, decidió, después de una minuciosa investigación, en la que los videos filtrados tuvieron un enorme peso, que el comportamiento de Ross era completamente erróneo, por lo que se giró una orden de aprehensión en su contra y perdió todo poder político, pero con eso vino una nueva revelación que la ONU no había considerado: Los Vengadores no eran el único equipo y cada día se tenía un mayor registro de personas con poderes adquiridos o de nacimiento; la ONU esperaba poder unificar a todo aquel con un traje que jugara para el equipo de los buenos, aunque claro no todos estaban complacidos, así que Tony se había ofrecido a formar una mesa de discusión con los representantes de dichos grupos para formar una nueva iniciativa que permitiera que los héroes siguieran con su trabajo sin repercusiones legales.

* * *

A pesar de estar muy activo políticamente, Tony Stark estaba prácticamente muerto para los medios de comunicación y las redes sociales…y la pregunta era ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había logrado hacer que el héroe que más disfrutaba la atención del público se escondiera tan bien? Nadie lo sabía, las teorías iban y venían, nadie podía encontrar ni una foto del genio, los paparazis rodeaban la torre día y noche, no había como saliera, claro que nadie sabía de los túneles que Tony había mandado hacer y el que comenzara a usar un bajo perfil y, por tanto, un auto más discreto para llevar a sus hijos a la escuela. Si, podía vivir así un rato, lo que tuviera que durar esa paz mediática.


	3. Chapter 3

Wakanda   
Después de Siberia Steve no sabía que seguía, tenia que seguir moviéndose, después de todo no podía dejar a su equipo en un lugar como “La Balsa”, pero una ves que llegaron a Wakanda se sintió perdido, siempre era Tony el que se encargaba de esa parte, de arreglar todos los enredos, pero los días pasaban y pronto se convirtieron en semanas que se transformaron en meses y, así, casi habían cumplido un año siendo buscados por la ONU y llamados traidores. Había esperado que Tony pronto comprendiera su error y fuera a ellos a pedir perdón, pero estaba tardando demasiado, ¿Qué lo detenía? ¿Acaso su ego era más que el amor que le tenía? No, tenía que confiar en que Tony pronto regresaría a entender que él estaba bien, que lo que debían hacer era salvar a Bucky y que, si le mintió sobre sus padres fue solo por amor, sin embargo estaba algo furioso pues FRIDAY le había negado cualquier acceso a las cámaras de la torre para ver a su marido, pero había podido ver a dos adolescentes que parecían vivir en la torre y a Norman Osborne con su hijo así como a Víctor Doom, aquello no le agrado para nada, Osborne era un conocido idiota y Doom siempre había tenido un obvio enamoramiento con su Tony, no podía ser que lo hubiera cambiado ¿o sí? No, Tony lo amaba a él y solo a él, lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir unos enormes celos, sin embargo se alegró cuando vio a los hijos de Clint en la torre aunque su amigo no parecía tan feliz cuando se lo mostro, el arquero solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro para encerrarse en su habitación, si era sincero, no entendía la posición de Clint o de Scott últimamente, mucho menos de Sam, se sentía terriblemente solo, hacia unas semanas que Bucky había decidido congelarse de nuevo y Wanda siempre parecía tener alguna mala palabra que decir contra Tony…sumando a que tenia meses sin saber de Natt…el rubio se estaba desesperando, las cosas no parecían mejorar pronto e incluso sabia que a hospitalidad del rey no seguiría por mucho tiempo y mucho menos si Wanda seguía comportándose como una malcriada, su visión sobre ella había cambiado mucho para ese momento, era malcriada, grosera, prepotente y confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades aun cuando no sabia usarlas del todo, era una bendición que el rey la hubiera obligado a usar unas pulseras que disminuían sus capacidades, la comparo unos momentos con los adolescentes que Tony estaba cuidando y se sorprendió al notar que esos niños que no parecían pasar de los 16 años eran mucho mas maduros que la chica de veintitantos…Sin duda comenzaba a replantearse el todo de lo que los medios habían llamado “Guerra Civil” y esperaba, con una fuerza abrumadora el poder pedirle disculpas en persona a Tony y quizá…recuperar su amor, aunque eso sonara imposible


	4. Chapter 4

La vida en el año que había seguido a la guerra civil no había sido fácil para Tony al principio, pero ahora sabía que no estaba solo y contaba con una enorme familia que lo cuidaba a el y a sus hijos, lo cual agradecía con fuerza, pero no todo era perfecto, con la caída de Ross y la ONU replanteándose el que a hacer con los “Renegados” había llegado una nueva situación, la realización de que no eran el único equipo de personas que luchaban contra los chicos malos, esto hizo que Tony tuviera que comenzar a buscar a esos otros equipos para trabajar en conjunto y, claro, trajo consigo reencuentros esperados e inesperados.

El primero fue sin duda el reencuentro que tuvo con Charles Xavier y Erik Leshnerr, este último había sido como un padre para Tony en algún momento cuando la prensa lo único que publicaba sobre el eran fiestas y descontroles que (generalmente) eran solo pantallas de humo donde Raven tomaba su lugar mientras el estaba en la mansión Xavier con sus hermanos haciendo volar algo en los laboratorios (Hank obviamente no agradecía eso muchas gracias). Erik estuvo a punto de tomar el jet para asesinar a cierto rubio, gracias al cielo, a Tony se le había ocurrido llevar a los chicos por lo que ambos mutantes parecían absortos en el hecho de que esos chicos eran algo parecido a sus nietos (o realmente sus nietos para todo fin practico) y después en el trato que la ONU y Tony proponían, dando su apoyo de inmediato a aquel que consideraban su hijo adoptivo, fue entonces que Tony aclaro sus dudas, en Siberia había pensado que había sido FRYDAY quien había avisado de su posición, pero, fue Charles, el se comunico con Rhodey al sentir que estaba en riesgo y después de usar a CEREBRO para encontrarlo, estaría eternamente agradecido de que eso hubiera pasado, si hubiera sido diferente seguramente estaría muerto…

Los 4 fantásticos y algunos otros grupos fueron fáciles de convencer ya que conocían y confiaban en Tony, lo que le hizo reafirmar que estaba por el camino correcto, no era quien se equivocaba, eran ellos…su antigua familia…no, su viejo equipo, ellos jamás lo habían tratado como familia, aunque él les había dado todo, así que no volvería a pensar en ellos de esa manera.

Después de una filtración de HYDRA (pero no había sido Harley muchas gracias) había quedado claro para la ONU y el público que Wanda Maximoff era peligrosa, fue eso lo que hizo que Tony tuviera que contactar con el único que podía competir con el poder de la “bruja” y definitivamente, aquel que había sido su reunión más inesperada, Stephen Strange; él y Tony se habían conocido cuando ambos eran solo dos genios idiotas con egos enormes, por lo que no se habían caído bien del todo nunca, pero ahora ambos eran personas completamente diferentes y una amistad había surgido ahí sin presiones, aunque todos podían ver las miradas que se daban ambos cuando creían que nadie los miraba y definitivamente no eran los hermanos de Tony los que los separaban a propósito cuando se quedaban solos, no, eso era solo imaginación de los adolescentes de la torre, que veían divertidos aquello.

No fue sino hasta casi año y medio después de Siberia que la ONU hablo de los perdones de los renegados (aunque nunca se menciono a Wanda, estaba claro que ella seria destinada a perder sus poderes y después estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad); Tony lucho contra ellos, si, podían quitar los cargos de ellos, pero no permitirles estar en un equipo de “superhéroes” de nuevo, mucho menos esperar que el los recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Quizá fueron Harley y Peter (con ayuda de Zuri, quizá) que comenzaron en redes sociales una serie de descontentos contra aquello, logrando que hubiera incluso manifestaciones a favor de Stark, era cierto, no dejarías a alguien que sufrió abuso con su abusador y, además, le obligarías a pagar por los gastos. Fue entonces que SHIELD entro para hacerse cargo, siendo ahora Phil Coulson el director, lo único que lograron sin embargo fue un periodo de prueba donde tendrían que demostrar su valía para el nuevo equipo de los vengadores; de no pasar las pruebas serian retirados de cualquier actividad que los tuviera a ellos como agentes principales y SHIELD seria su manejador, claro que nadie estaba muy contento, porque eso significaba que, a menos durante los 3 meses que duraban las pruebas, los renegados tendrían que vivir en la torre Stark por seguridad, Tony se había divertido un poco cuando escucho durante la cena esa noche todos los planes discretos y no tan discretos de venganza que se tramaron en contra de ellos, pero dejo algo bien claro, Bucky no podía ser tocado. Stephen le había sonreído de lado cuando lo anuncio y sus manos se encontraron discretamente debajo de la mesa, había comenzado con pequeños roces, citas inesperadas (si un helado de McDonald’s y una ida al super mercado cuidando 5 adolescentes y un bebé eran considerados citas) y sobre todo Doom y Osborne intentando alejar a Strange, pero nada había funcionado, esos dos pasaban hasta altas horas de la noche en el laboratorio de Tony con mil ideas revolucionarias y después se desplomarían en el sillón de 3 plazas de la sala acurrucados, cubiertos con la capa de Strange que golpearía a todo aquel que hiciera ruido (Rhodey lo había aprendido de la manera difícil); después de eso las citas mas normales comenzaron a llegar, las miradas comenzaron a hacerse mas largas, sus manos a intentar llegar al otro en todo momento, las noches en la cama de Tony acurrucados y las mañanas con ambos saliendo juntos por donas y café se habían hecho costumbre; sin embargo, ni siquiera se habían besado, Tony tenia un gran punto en realidad, aún no estaba divorciado y no quería que Steve tuviera ningún punto que reclamar más allá de los acuerdos del prenupcial, en cuanto eso sucediera estaba planeando formalizar su relación con Stephen y darle todos los besos que se habían guardado hasta ese momento, quizá un poco más…solo necesitaba que EXTREMIS terminara de estar listo para no sentirse mal de que Stephen viera todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo. El tiempo estaba cerca, le había dado la noticia a su familia sobre la llegada de los Renegados solo porque ahora era infrenable, en dos semanas estarían ahí…


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando las noticias de sus perdones llegaron a ellos tuvieron claro que Stark no había intercedido a su favor de ninguna manera, por el contrario, parecía que el genio había luchado en contra de que volvieran a ser un equipo lo cual los había descolocado un poco a todos, pero lo dejaron de lado momentáneamente ya que tuvieron que intentaron proteger a Wanda cuando Zuri les informo sobre la ONU exigiendo su encarcelamiento y el uso del collar anti poderes, Steve no de acuerdo, pero se les había advertido que de interponerse todos serían llevados de nuevo a La Balsa sin contemplación; notaron de inmediato que una pesadez se había ido de sus hombros en cuanto la chica tuvo el collar puesto, si bien no los sorprendió del todo los tenía algo desconcertados, ¿Qué tanto había influido que Wanda tuviera ese odio insano por Tony para que las cosas sucedieran en la llamada Civil War? No podían estar seguros, pero lo que sabían era que ahora el remordimiento hacia lo que había pasado era mucho mayor, no podían entenderlo del todo, pero las cosas comenzaban a aclararse en sus cabezas, los sentimientos negativos ahora no tenían un porque, pero antes habían parecido estar fundamentados, sin embargo siguieron estando seguros de que habían tomado el bando correcto…casi todos, desde ese momento Scott se había refugiado en el laboratorio de Zuri y solo aparecía para dormir.

Las dos semanas que tuvieron antes de partir de regreso a Estados Unidos habían sido un suplicio para todos, no habían podido comunicarse con Tony de ninguna manera y cuando habían logrado marcar al teléfono personal del millonario había durado solo unos segundos la llamada antes de que FRIDAY los mandara al demonio de nuevo, ni siquiera habían estado seguros de que era el numero de Tony ya que la voz que había sonado parecía de un adolescente, todos estaban bastante frustrados y un par de días antes, cuando Natt había llegado a Wakanda para volver con ellos, les confirmo que ella tampoco había podido acercarse al genio o saber nada de él, los medios se habían acostumbrado a no encontrarlo y a no saber nada del más que lo que el científico filtraba sobre el mismo, sin embargo Steve sabía que había algo más, la espía apenas si le había dirigido la palabra y parecía intranquila a su alrededor; Steve tuvo suficiente de eso la mañana antes de partir y tomo el hombro de Natt para apartarla un poco y poder hablar.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que sucede Natasha?

\- ¿Puedes decirme porque dejaste a tu esposo casi muerto en Siberia? – contraataco- El borró todo en cuanto pudo, pero estuvo en coma dos meses Steve, de no haber sido que es necio como él solo, probablemente estaría muerto.

El rubio sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, eso no podía ser cierto, el solo había desactivado el traje, solo quería detener a Tony para que dejara escapar a Bucky…miro a la espía y sintió que sus piernas fallaban, teniendo que sujetarse de una pared.

\- ¿Q…que?

\- Lo que oíste, lo único que pude conseguir de él fue que había pasado dos meses en coma y al menos otros 4 en el hospital, el uso de la Genesis estaba prácticamente fuera de cuestión hasta las ultimas semanas y de no ser por eso quizá le habrían quedado secuelas de por vida… ¿en que estabas pensando?

\- Solo quería detenerlo, el iba a matar a Bucky y…solo pensé en detenerlo para que nos dejara demostrarle que no era lo que parecía…

\- ¿Y te detuviste a pensar en que parecía para él? Su esposo lo traiciono buscando a su mejor amigo con su dinero, le escondió la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre y ¡oh claro! En lugar de dejarlo desquitar su coraje contra Bucky simplemente “lo detuviste” y lo dejaste medio muerto- gruño la pelirroja- eres increíble Steve, te comportaste como todo un matón, pensando que solo tu tienes la maldita razón.

Y Steve lo sabia, de alguna manera en ese año lo entendió mejor que nunca, después del suero simplemente había luchado contra todo eso que el pensaba que estaba mal sin darle espacio a una segunda opinión o a la investigación sobre un tema, una vez que tomaba su posición no la dejaba, Tony le había enseñado poco a poco a dejar eso atrás, después de todo al principio se habían detestado y había terminado enamorado de él, incluso el que aceptara sus sentimientos por Tony había sido difícil, había tenido que ver de cerca un desfile del “orgullo” con Tony encima de un enorme carro hablando de como “El amor es amor” para que aceptara que se sentía atraído por él y aún así a veces su mente lo engañaba y seguía pensando que aquello era una abominación, que debía fijarse en Sharon o buscar a alguien más, pero era imposible, Tony se había robado su congelado corazón; también había sido Tony quien había evitado muchas veces que los medios se lo comieran al hacer algunas escenas con chicos que demostraban su amor de una manera muy publica o chicas que usaban faldas demasiado cortas o escotes muy pronunciados, las imágenes de la mirada contrariada de Tony o de horror cuando sus ideas arcaicas salían a flote llegaron a su mente y recordó cómo, pacientemente le explicaba las cosas, justo como había intentado hacer antes de que el simplemente saliera corriendo al entierro de Peggy sin pensar en las historias de Tony sobre la mujer y como era su madrina. No, no merecía a Tony, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperarlo, aceptaría a esos dos chicos que rondaban la torre y seria una gran figura paterna ya que en realidad Tony no podía serlo, tenia horarios muy extraños que nunca cambio por el y hábitos como el alcohol que no eran buenos alrededor de menores, solo esperaba que Tony pudiera ver lo mucho que se arrepentía y que lo amaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el día de que los Renegados volvieran llegó había un ambiente pesado en la torre, tendrían que quedarse ahí unos días hasta que la ONU y SHIELD llegaran a un acuerdo con Pepper para el pago del uso de las instalaciones del complejo, después de todo, ese era un lugar privado de uso de los Nuevos Vengadores y de algunos otros equipos y aquel era el ultimo gesto de generosidad que tenia Tony con ellos (no era que su horda de adolescentes y sus hermanos le pidieran que lo hiciera para molestarlos, no, bueno, podía tener algo que ver), sin embargo los niños se habían dedicado a intentar aliviar los nervios de Peter y ahora todos estaban armados, Peter y Harley habían estado construyendo armas de muñeca para ellos, Harry tenia un reloj con un guante parecido al de Tony y Cooper tenia algo parecido a un lanza dardos que había dominado de inmediato, tenia diferentes tipos de dardos que el mismo hacia con ayuda de Harley, después de todo tenían que cuidar que nada explotara y Cooper era bastante nuevo en un laboratorio, Lila tenia un hermoso brazalete que electrocutaba gente como un teaser, ella podía ser bastante cruel con eso, así que ya nadie en la torre creía en su carita de ángel, Peter siempre llevaba sus lanza telarañas y Harley tenia una pistola de gotcha en miniatura que era bastante dolorosa si el chico lo deseaba, así que estaban bien, además confiaban en que no se acercarían mucho a ellos y, si lo hacían, sabían qué Viernes los tendría cubiertos y que los adultos llegarían rápido a su ayuda, así que habían decidido que no se separarían de Tony en esos días para que no hubiera mayor problema, además, si les tocaban un solo pelo sin que fuera en defensa obvia estarían encerrados en La Balsa antes de que pudieran pestañear, Stephen se los había asegurado.

Tony por su parte había decidido que no cambiaria su rutina por ellos y ahora estaba en el laboratorio revisando las ultimas actualizaciones de los trajes del equipo, después de todo debía tener a su familia protegida, escucho a los adolescentes entrar y sonrió de lado, aquello se había vuelto una rutina en su vida y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, se sentía en hogar, en esa familia que el siempre había deseado.

\- Oye viejo- dijo Harley acercándose a el para abrazarlo por la espalda, aprovechando la pequeña diferencia de altura para ver que hacia Tony- ¿Manos nuevas para mamá mago?

\- Que no te escuche llamarle así- bromeó Peter- la ultima vez que le dije que era la mamá del equipo casi me vuelve a enviar entre portales volando- dijo divertido Peter

\- Aunque lo niegue es como nuestra madre, además le gusta, solo hace como que no para conservar algo de dignidad- bromeo Harley

Tony soltó una pequeña carcajada sin separarse de su hijo mediano, trabajando aun en su modelo holográfico

\- Creo que Harley tiene razón y caer entre portales podría ser un gran ejercicio para el control del traje Pet, veremos si Stephen quiere, le preguntaré mas tarde…

\- Señor- la voz de viernes sonó con calma- El General Rhodes está pidiendo acceso al laboratorio

\- Déjalo pasar Vie, él sabe que no necesita permiso- bufo Tony sonriendo-

Pronto el general bajaba junto con Carol Danvers, Tony sabía que ahí había algo que resultaba encantador, pero los dejaría manejarlo a su ritmo; desde que Carol había llegado se habían vuelto buenos amigos ella y Tony, incluso fue ella quien había traído de regreso a Bruce con las noticias sobre Thor y Asgard, dejando que Tony tuviera tiempo para preparar a la ONU para lo que se avecinaba, una colonia de Asgardianos que pedían resguardo, por fortuna tenia tierras sin usar que pudo ofrecerles como un lugar privado y Bruce había vuelto con ayuda de los Guardianes a avisar a Thor y a Loki.

\- ¿Qué pasa _Honey Bear_? - pregunto al verlos- por favor dime que nadie ha explotado nada- miro algo acusador a Carol que le sonrió inocente como si no hubiera volado el tostador unos días antes mientras jugaba con Lila-

\- No- dijo divertido el mayor- Todo esta intacto por ahora, pero Phil nos avisó que Ellos llegarán en 15 minutos y queríamos saber cómo querías proceder…

\- Bueno ya que es mi torre y tengo asuntos que tratar con Rogers creo que iré a recibirlos, les dire como están las cosas aquí y después dejare que ustedes hagan su magia.

Carol sonrió traviesa, se había llevado muy bien con Norman y Victor ya que tenían ideas muy parecidas sobre lo que merecía aquel grupo por lo que hicieron con Tony.

\- Entonces estaremos arriba esperándote- dijo Carol saliendo de ahí cas arrastrando a Rhodey que parecía divertido y algo sonrojado-

Tony espero a que estuvieran fuera del laboratorio para sonreír travieso

\- Oigan, mini agentes- llamo Tony a los chicos Barton- ¿que dicen de un pequeño vuelo?

Cooper y Lila sonrieron traviesos y todos salieron corriendo a prepararse, a veces Tony se comportaba de una manera que era increíble pensar que no era parte de los adolescentes, sin embargo, siempre estaba cuidando de ellos, así que era un ganar/ganar.

Mientras tanto en el Carrier, todos estaban viendo Nueva York, Bucky parecía perdido en su cabeza, pero los demás estaban asombrados con los cambios que había en la ciudad en el poco tiempo que no habían estado, el silencio era un poco abrumador ya que todos estaban terminando de procesar aquello, en verdad volvían a casa; el silencio se rompió cuando vieron al niño araña pegarse en una de las ventanas y ni siquiera mirarlos antes de salir brincando, siendo atrapado por un traje muy parecido al de Iron Man pero Verde y Plateado ¿sería ese un nuevo traje de Tony? Pronto notaron la armadura que los seguía, Tony estaba ahí y traía tomados de las manos otras armaduras, como si estuviera enseñándoles a volar, una ultima armadura se acerco a Spiderman y a la primera armadura, aquella tenia un color azul con leve dorado, vieron sorprendidos como Spiderman se agarraba de las armaduras e iban volando en un sencillo plan, después de todo ellos sabían que Iron Man había desaparecido…aunque no era como si alguien a esa altura hubiera podido ver las armaduras, los vieron darle algunas vueltas a la torre y cuando el Carrier descendió pudieron aun verlos revolotear hasta bajar todos en conjunto, las armaduras verde y azul parecían ayudar a las otras dos a bajar, aquello era muy confuso ¿Tony estaba entrenando a más personas para usar el traje? 

Ellos bajaron y notaron la armadura roja y dorada girar a verlos y ponerse frente a las demás armaduras con Spiderman de inmediato detrás de el, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la armadura desapareció como si el cuerpo del genio la hubiera absorbido y no perdieron de vista que las otras armaduras parecían estar en posición de espera.

Steve perdió el aliento, Tony se veía, exquisito, no había una mejor palabra, parecía que incluso había retrocedido en el tiempo y había vuelto a ser el Tony que había conocido en 2012, aunque algunas canas se asomaban de sus costados y lo hacían ver con una madurez deliciosa que Steve no podía terminar de admirar.

\- Bienvenidos- su voz era tan fría como un glaciar- Barnes, si quieres seguir a Iron Viper, el te llevara a tu recorrido ya que se ha hablado contigo antes- sonrió Stark, dejando que la armadura verde y plateada se acercara para guiar a Bucky quien sonrió agradecido antes de desaparecer.

\- Tony- Steve estaba emocionado, si el castaño había podido perdonar a Bucky era obvio que tenía una oportunidad-

-Steven- la mirada glaciar que tenían esos ojos avellana le dio un escalofrió, había visto esas miradas y ese tono de voz en los enemigos, jamás espero que fuera dirigido a él, Tony desvió su mirada y los vio a todos- Estarán aquí unos días solamente en lo que las formalidades entre Stark y la ONU se completan y pueden moverse al complejo, sus cosas fueron…movidas- dijo algo divertido- por remodelaciones, si las necesitan Viernes las hará traer para ustedes, sus cuartos se encuentran en el piso 32, las zonas comunes son…bueno, comunes, pero tienen prohibido entrar a lugares no asignados, como mi laboratorio y los lugares que Viernes les ira indicando con el tiempo- Tony vio como Rhodey y Carol llegaban y sonrió- sus horarios de entrenamiento y de pruebas para evaluar sus aptitudes serán explicadas por el coronel Rhodes como ya conocen…- Tony pudo notar la mirada de Sam sobre su amigo y sonrió, el hombre había tenido la decencia de comunicarse con su mejor amigo para disculparse correctamente y ofrecerle algunos contactos militares que lo hubieran ayudado si el no hubiera estado ahí, al menos seria mas calmado con el y con el chico hormiga, los cielos sabían que Hope y Hank se encargarían de medio asesinarlo- Y la Capitana Carol Danvers, actuales cocapitanes de los Avengers- se giro hacia sus amigos-¿ les molesta si me llevo a Steven unos minutos?

Ambos militares le sonrieron a Tony, sabían perfectamente lo que haría y asintieron, murmurando para el que Stephen se haría cargo de Wanda en cuanto volviera de su misión como hechicero supremo y que la llevarían a una sala de detención mientras tanto;

\- Iron Team, vayan a quitarse los trajes- dijo mirando a los niños- tú también SpiderKid…

Tony soltó una risa ante los resoplidos de Peter sobre no ser un niño y camino, notando que Steve lo seguía, subió al elevador antes que el y lo cerro, bajando el primero, no le daría la oportunidad de arrinconarlo tan fácil, sabia que Viernes se encargaría de hacer que el rubio llegara a su destino, cuando llego al piso de conferencias espero paciente, sin notar que estaba acariciando el reactor de manera nerviosa hasta que vio al rubio llegar; el silencio se hizo tan pesado que podría cortarse con un tenedor, azul y café peleaban en una lucha silenciosa de miradas y Tony estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por su estabilidad emocional actual el habría terminado cediendo y cayendo de nuevo en lo que Steve pidiera, pero no, ahora esos ojos azules como el cielo solo lo hacían notar las diferencias con Stephen, porque los ojos azules verdosos del hechicero eran mucho más bonitos…transmitían muchas mas cosas, al menos eso le parecía a él, desvió la mirada para encender la pantalla de la tableta que había dejado sobre la mesa desde antes junto con una pluma táctil.

\- Según el contrato prenupcial y ya que no presente una causal de divorcio que fuera en detrimento tuyo tienes derecho a dos millones de dólares anuales para tu manutención y el departamento que compramos en Las Vegas, además de tus motocicletas y todos tus efectos personales, solo tienes que firmar.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, el rubio no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Tony, su Tony estaba pidiéndole que firmara el divorcio, que saliera de su vida de manera casi definitiva y el no podía permitir eso, no, el no firmaría, había prometido que aquello duraría toda la vida.

\- Tony…dame otra oportunidad, yo…la carta, te explique…ahora entiendo todo lo que hice mal, podemos, podemos hacer esto funcionar…

El castaño alzo una ceja y negó con la cabeza

\- No, tu carta y tu teléfono fueron destruidos dos días después de su llegada…- claro que había sido en un accidente de Harley, pero eso el no tenia porque saberlo- Hicimos muchas cosas mal Steven, pero, más importante que nada es que yo ya no quiero seguir en una relación contigo, así que tienes dos opciones, firmas y nos olvidamos de tribunales y periódicos…o podemos pelear de nuevo y terminaras sin un centavo y de todos modos sin un marido.

\- Sabes que no creo en el divorcio…

\- Bueno, es curioso, yo no creía que fueras a dejarme en coma o a mentirme sobre la muerte de mis padres, pero supongo que ambos aprenderemos nuevas cosas de esto…tienes dos días para firmarlo, si no lo haces lo tomare como que quieres llevarlo al tribunal y créeme, es lo que menos quiero.

Steve se quedo sin habla, Tony, su Tony, el hombre que siempre había tenido risas y abrazos cálidos para el ahora era frio y distante, sabia que tenia motivos, pero si le permitiera acercarse de nuevo vería que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

\- Una oportunidad-casi suplico Steve acercándose, necesitado de sentir el calor de su marido- Tony por favor…

\- No, tengo una familia en quien pensar Steven, mis hijos no necesitan un ejemplo como el tuyo, si algo les he enseñado es que la hipocresía solo crea dolor…

\- ¿Es por Doom cierto? Vino y te lavo la cabeza

\- Victor vino a apoyarme, claro que es un gran dolor de trasero la mayoría del tiempo, pero nada tiene que ver con esto, aunque admitiré que hay alguien más, alguien que me enseño que merezco mucho mas que las moronas que me dabas por tus ideas arcaicas, soy un maldito futurista, no debería estar frenándome por ver si no lo arruinaste de nuevo- lo miro fijamente-

\- Nunca quisiste una familia y ahora, tienes hijos…

\- No quería hijos por nuestra línea de trabajo, le hubiéramos puesto un blanco en la frente a nuestros hijos, además, curiosamente creo que el adoptado en este caso fui yo- dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa recordando a sus mocosos- Y pensando en lo qué pasó me alegro de nunca haber adoptado juntos- admitió- Ningún Niño debe ver como su padre casi mata al otro…

\- Yo no quería matarte- dijo Steve molesto de que Tony realmente pareciera pensar eso- quería detenerte, sabía de lo que el traje era capaz y sabía perfectamente que no te detendrías por tu cuenta

La carcajada que invadió el lugar hizo que Steve se sorprendiera, no era una risa cálida y divertida como estaba acostumbrado, era un sonido frío y roto

\- ¿Tanto me conocías? Bien, debiste ver desde el primer momento que nunca fui a matar, que lo único que necesitaba era desquitarme y sabía que no debía lastimar a tu querido Bucky, incluso el lo sabe, sabe que no luche con todo lo que tenia porque si lo hubiera hecho…ninguno de ustedes dos estaría con vida, los habría matado en aproximadamente medio minuto, y de él lo entiendo, estaba siendo atacado y tenía miedo, no fue mi mejor reacción, pero tú, tú ¡gran experto de Tony Stark!- la burla en sus palabras era obvia- Tu quisiste detenerme y me dejaste botado y casi muerto ahí, de no ser por la ONU y que los Guardianes dijeron que necesitaríamos todas las manos posibles Justo ahora estarías pudriéndote en la balsa junto a tu querida Wanda- le miro fijamente a los ojos- Firma los papeles, o no lo hagas, me da igual, yo ya termine contigo- los pasos del millonario sonaron hasta que llego al elevador y segundos después simplemente se había ido-

La pesadez que se instaló en el pecho del Capitán solo se hizo más y más grande hasta que tuvo que sostenerse de una silla, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro como ríos y por unos momentos se sintió como ese débil y enfermizo Niño de Brooklyn de nuevo, el amor de su vida lo había dejado y era totalmente su culpa, se enfocó tanto en los defectos de Tony que había olvidado sus fortalezas, aquellas que el genio demostraba a cada paso y que el decidió obviar, tomo la tableta y firmo con las lagrimas aun saliendo de su rostro, no quería hacer esto, pero ya le había causado demasiado daño a Tony y quizá si le demostraba que estaba dispuesto a seguir su ritmo tendría una oportunidad.

El genio podía sentir su respiración agitada, si bien Steve no se había comportado como un completo idiota había sido más difícil de lo que había tenido la esperanza que fuera, pero estaba hecho, Viernes le informo en cuanto el rubio firmo y al salir hacia su piso personal se sintió más aliviado, sobre todo porque ahí estaban sus adolescentes que le sonreían con fuerza, Peter y Harley de inmediato lo abrazaron y tuvieron una tarde padre/hijos con Visión llegando poco después, solo faltaba el mago, pero Tony sabía que después tendrían tiempo para estar los 5 juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

James sabía que no se merecía nada de lo que Tony había hecho por él, pero también sabía que no era responsable de las acciones de Steve para con su marido, el genio le aseguró al menos una docena de veces que estaba bien, que él le ayudaría porque sabía lo que era ser utilizado y lo entendió en el momento en el que escucho a Wanda y Clint hablar del hombre quienes creían que el genio era el padre de todos los males y prácticamente tenían una lista de exigencias que harían al hombre, tuvo que contenerse usando todo su nuevo autocontrol para no golpearlos o golpear a Steve por permitir que hablaran así del hombre al que se suponía que amaba; todo mejoro un poco cuando Wanda se fue, sin embargo también empeoro de alguna manera, si bien Clint ya no hablaba con tanto odio del genio si existía un cierto resentimiento que podría ser peligroso, entonces se puso la misión de vigilarlo de cerca, por otra parte había visto a Natalia y sabía que la mujer estaba arrepentida, pero no se confiaba demasiado, después de todo era una viuda negra y aprendió por experiencia a no confiar en ellas, así que cuando Tony le pidió que siguiera a la armadura que lo guiaba se sintió algo aprensivo de dejarlo solo con ellos.

En cuanto entraron la armadura se desprendió de su piloto y pudo ver Harley, el chico junto con Peter habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando con Zuri sobre cosas que él no había comprendido hasta que le dieron una tableta con acceso a internet y pronto los 4 se convirtieron en amigos, el que tuviera un traje le parecía divertido, sabía que Tony no dejaba que cualquiera usara sus trajes.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Iron Viper?

\- Papá no me dejo usar un nombre cool, dice que siguen siendo sus armaduras así que el las bautiza- dijo el chico divertido- Tus habitaciones están en el ala familiar, el viejo quiere tenerte cerca por si necesitas algo.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo- dijo algo tímido-

\- Pero quiere hacerlo, confía en ti James- dijo el niño rubio sonriendo de lado- a todos aquí nos caes bien, no te juzgaremos a ti ni a invierno por nada de lo que hicieron en el pasado.

Se sintió aliviado a un nivel incomprensible e Invierno en su mente también, había sido difícil para el aprender a tratar con su segunda personalidad, sin embargo cuando Tony retomó contacto con Banner los había conectado para que le enseñara a Bucky a controlar a Invierno, después de eso todo fue relativamente sencillo, aun tenía algunas malas manías que sabía que nunca se irían del todo pero podía identificarlas y frenarlas después de unos segundos de ser necesario; con ayuda de Banner y de su psicóloga comprendido que no era “Bucky”, ese nombre respondía a aquel que efectivamente había muerto el día del tren, después estaba El Soldado, ese que había logrado sacar de su vida con ayuda de los Stark y de Zuri…entonces había quedado James, el hombre serio y tranquilo que no estaba seguro de querer participar en los Vengadores y que necesitaba un empujón para encontrar lo que quería hacer con su vida, por otro lado estaba Invierno, algo del soldado se había colado en su mente tan profundo que estaba en constante alerta y miraba todo con especial recelo, Invierno solía tener manías muy marcadas para el y para James y cuando estaban en situaciones de estrés o de peligro tomaba el control, en algunas ocasiones invierno salía solo para hablar, le agradaban en particular los chicos Stark y Tony, ellos comprendían y no juzgaban, lo dejaban ser solamente.

Harley lo llevo hasta lo que parecía la sala de una enorme mansión y James pudo ver que los chicos no habían mentido, Norman Osborne había hecho un enorme cambio en el lugar de manera que todos pudieran caber cómodamente y además en un ambiente familiar.

De pronto Harry y Peter aparecieron riendo y corriendo de la cocina, con un Víctor Doom sonrojado detrás de ellos, Cooper y Lila tenían miradas divertidas y algo contrariadas y James no podía adivinar que era lo que sucedía, pero estaba seguro de que podría averiguarlo, en esa familia los secretos entre ellos no duraban mucho y sabia que eso era obra de Hope; se dio cuenta entonces de que conocía mas sobre la familia de Stark que sobre los renegados con los que había estado durante años, no era enteramente culpa de los renegados, pero había visto como pensaban y como se comportaban y decidió que no quería esos niveles tóxicos en su vida y no entendía porque Steve se comportaba así, definitivamente a veces veía demasiado de Joseph en Steve y estaba seguro de que si Sarah viera a su hijo ahora estaría furiosa, claro que James no tenia el valor para hacer que Steve notará esas cosas, no aún, pero si un día necesitaba hacerlo le diría un poco de lo que pensaba al rubio.

Cuando Harley le mostro su cuarto se sorprendió gratamente, era sencillo y acogedor, nada que ostentoso y una sola fotografía en la mesita de noche donde él y Zuri aparecían riendo con T´Challa molesto detrás de ellos, esa broma había sido idea de la princesa, pero el había estad de acuerdo después de que el rey le hiciera una broma sobre su cabello, sonrió de lado al ver esa fotografía y la dejo donde estaba, miro alrededor y sonrió cuando noto que Tony había llenado su armario de ropa entre la que estaban algunas playeras del “equipo Iron Man” y algunas de el mismo, todo parecía de su talla, lo suficientemente cómoda y en una variedad agradable, tendría que agradecerle más tarde al genio, en ese momento entro a su baño personal y se miro al espejo, estaba algo desarreglado, quizá debía seguir el consejo de Hope y cortarse el cabello pero eso podía esperar, ahora solo necesitaba descansar un poco, el viaje había sido largo y agotador al estar escuchando las expectativas de todos al volver y que sabia que no se cumplirían. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! espero que les este gustando esta historia, si tienen algún comentario me gustaria saberlo, be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony estaba a punto de sentarse en un maratón de la nueva serie de Star Trek con todos sus adolescentes cuando las alertas de VIERNES se dispararon, el compuesto de los Vengadores estaba bajo ataque y los agentes que vivían ahí estaban teniendo serias dificultades, HYDRA había ido por los Renegados, los 4 Fantásticos respondieron de inmediato y Rhodey y Carol salieron de inmediato, Tony quería ir, pero aun con el traje su cuerpo no aguantaría demasiados golpes aun, pero pronto, pronto tendrían a Extremis y los nanobots listos… salió corriendo con los adolescentes detrás de el para las pantallas en la sala de emergencia que había en una de las salas de reuniones desde donde cada uno de los niños tomo control de un escuadrón de la legión de hierro bajo el protocolo “Los chicos de la silla” con Tony viendo la pantalla más grande y dirigiendo y guiando a los niños y a los héroes que estaban en batalla, ignorando que los renegados entraban como si estuvieran listos para partir, sorprendidos de lo que veían, sobre todo Clint al ver a sus hijos ahí, trabajando bajo la supervisión de Tony.

\- Coop, envía dos unidades a reforzar el escuadrón de Lila, los agentes de Hydra están comenzando a retirarse por el sur, recuerda, dardos paralizantes, tienen esas capsulas en la boca y los necesitamos vivos.

Enseguida- dijo Cooper obedeciendo, maldiciendo en voz baja- Necesito apoyo en el sureste, tienen armas alienígenas…

\- Flamita- la voz de Tony sonaba calmada- te necesitamos en el sureste, utiliza el poder del rayo maestro fuego…

Las pequeñas risitas llenaron el lugar y Tony soltaba algunas felicitaciones a los niños y seguía guiando la misión hasta que media hora después todos los agentes de HYDRA estaban muertos o capturados y el compuesto y sus habitantes a salvo.

\- Bien, VIERNES esta corriendo las estadísticas, recuerden, el que obtenga mayor numero de capturas tiene doble postre hoy, héroes, de vuelta a casa, fantásticos, los esperamos para la cena- Tony sonrió de lado girando mientras los niños chocaban palmas y se felicitaban.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - exigió Clint sacándolos de la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaban.

\- Es el protocolo “los chicos de la silla”- explico Peter calmado mientras Cooper y Lila miraban a su padre con frialdad- Papá lo implemento para que podamos ayudar salvando a los civiles y ayudando en la periferia cuando no seamos requeridos, cada uno tiene bajo su control 3 docenas de legionarios de hierro y…

\- Son niños- dijo indignado Sam viéndolos-

\- Genios, todos nosotros, bajo el ala del mayor genio del mundo- afirmo Harry Osborne- esto no se tomo a la ligera, es parte del sistema de becas de Stark y vencimos a mas de 3 mil equipos internacionales que intentaron competir, algunos militares con más de 10 años de experiencia, somos la segunda línea de defensa y otras muchas legiones están en reposo con sus respectivos pilotos si llegan a ser necesarias, entrenamos 3 horas diarias en los simuladores y ya que nuestras vidas también están en peligro por ser parte indirecta del equipo, que no está completo ahora por cierto, entrenamos físicamente y en el uso de armas todos los días otras dos horas después de la escuela, sin descuidar nuestras notas o nuestras otras actividades…

\- Además, esto nos permite tener nuestro propio dinero ya que Tío Tony no acepta que mamá pague la escuela, así nuestra madre no tiene que molestarse por darnos una semana, somos parte de Stark.

\- Parte de ellos, parte de la nave- bromeo Tony- recibiendo ojos rodados de todos los adolescentes- ¡Oigan fue un gran chiste! - dijo ofendido- Mini agentes tomen sus cosas, debemos subir a cenar, ya saben como se pone Víctor si alguien llega tarde a la cena…

\- ¡Y Doctor Papá debe llegar pronto! - dijo Peter emocionado-

\- ¡Se comerá todos los rollitos! - se quejó Harley para jalar a Tony y salir de ahí sin dejar que Clint se acercara a sus hijos o a Tony, sin embargo, el arquero logro tomar el brazo de Tony y acercarse amenazante, pero el genio no parecía estresado, segundos después todos los adolescentes estaban apuntando a Clint salvo Peter que los cubría y apuntaba a los otros vengadores-

\- Suéltalo- ordeno Cooper- Ahora- gruño.

\- Soy tu padre Cooper- el arquero parecía sorprendido y molesto.

\- Debiste pensarlo antes de largarte y que tuviéramos que huir para sobrevivir- dijo molesto apuntando a su rostro con su lanza dardos de muñeca- Suéltalo ahora, mamá hablara contigo sobre los papeles que debes firmar, pero si no lo sueltas haremos a mamá viuda en lugar de divorciada-

\- Seguro a Víctor le agrada la idea- sonrió inocente Lila- oh deberíamos decirle- dijo risueña-

\- Niños basta- ordeno Tony soltándose de Clint que había aflojado su agarre ante la sorpresa de ver a sus hijos contra el- Hora de cenar- miro a los rebeldes- si quieren unirse estaremos en un área común, en la mesa no se discuten temas de trabajo ni de nada en general, solo son reuniones para comer y convivir, si no pueden con eso Viernes les mandara su cena a una sala aparte para ustedes- lidero a sus adolescentes- en descanso mocosos, enserio no quiero que Víctor y Laura me griten…- avanzo sin ver directamente a los niños pero como una madre pato contándolos discretamente-

Todos parecían completamente sorprendidos de la actitud de Tony; Steve se había quedado plasmado desde que el chico araña mencionó a un “Doctor papá” y el otro muchacho parecía tan cómodo con Tony ¿podía haber juzgado mal a su…exmarido? Quizá ni siquiera el había logrado ver debajo de todas las capas del mercader de la muerte, parecía cómodo siendo una “mamá gallina” y podía decir que los adolescentes parecían adorar al hombre; cuando reacciono pudo ver a Sam esperando por él, Clint se había ido a lamer sus heridas a su habitación, sin sentirse preparado para enfrentar a Laura o a sus hijos, Natasha siguió a Tony hacia la cena y Scott parecía haber hecho lo mismo, Steve asintió hacia Sam y se dirigieron hacia donde los demás estaban, sorprendiéndose al entrar al comedor común de la torre, antes era una cocina de lujo aunque bastante pequeña para todo el equipo, pero ahora era una cocina de concepto abierto con varias mesas que ahora estaban siendo movidas por los niños para juntar todo en una mesa enorme.

Por sorprendente que pareciera ahí estaban los 4 Fantásticos en ropa de civil comenzando a mover muebles y platos desde la cocina con Johny Storm coqueteando descaradamente con Tony mientras este reía y Doom alzaba una ceja nada sorprendido mientras ayudaba a Laura Barton en la cocina sirviendo los abundantes platos, del otro lado se podía ver a Rhodes y a una mujer que por lo que sabían era conocida como Capitana Marvel ayudando a terminar de acomodar sillas al tiempo en el que Norman Osborne y Bruce Banner aparecían por las escaleras con esa pinta de genios desvelados que conocía muy bien gracias a Tony, los niños parecían no parar de hablar e incluso pudo ver a Bucky ayudando a poner todo mientras hablaba con Sue Storm con calma. El cerebro de Steve no podía soportar tanta información, Tony jamás hizo esto para ellos cuando eran familia, cada quien tenia su piso y si las misiones y sus trabajos lo permitían se juntaban a cenar juntos en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre era comida para llevar, la ira comenzó a subir por su pecho, el genio no solo los había cambiado sino que jamás les había ofrecido lo que ofrecía ahora, quizá eso habría cambiado muchas cosas, miro a Natasha unos segundos que parecía tan impresionada como el pero en el rostro de la pelirroja había un deje de dolor, justo cuando iba a acercare a Tony para decirle lo que opinaba de eso un círculo anaranjado se abrió a la mitad del lugar y pudo ver a Peter y Harley (sino mal recordaba los nombre que Viernes le había dado) brincar hacia donde un hombre de su altura y negros cabellos con mechones blancos aparecía, estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca y un cárdigan gris y jeans, estaba extrañamente descalzo pero los niños parecían acostumbrados y no lo pisaron, sin embargo comenzaron a contarle sobre su misión como chicos de la silla emocionados mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia Tony quien dejo de poner atención a Storm para sonreírle de verdad al hombre, una sonrisa que Steve solo había visto dirigida hacia el en el pasado, tan sincera y cariñosa que parecía alegrar el mundo entero y que ahora era dirigida para alguien más, el desconocido se acercó y beso la cabeza del castaño de menor estatura en saludo antes de levitar algunas cosas para ayudar a terminar de acomodar las cosas necesarias, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y el nudo que sentía en el pecho lo hizo seguir como zombi a Natasha notando que les habían dejado al final de la mesa mientras que Tony tomaba la cabecera y el extraño hombre tomaba el lugar a su derecha seguidos de los adolescentes y un extraño acomodo de todos los demás.

\- Bien- la voz del ingeniero sonó por el lugar callando las diversas conversaciones- ¿de quien es turno de dar las gracias?

\- Me gustaría darlas yo- Steve se sorprendió de ver a Bucky dirigiéndose así a Stark- si me permites Tony…

El rubio no podía estar más sorprendido, ¿desde cuando esos dos se llevaban bien y Tony daba las gracias antes de una comida.

\- Adelante James- asintió el castaño

\- Me gustaría dar las gracias por ti, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por nunca rendirte y formar esta extraña y hermosa familia que te cuida y a la que cuidas…

Tony solo pudo sonreírle al hombre mientras que todos los demás asentían de acuerdo y comenzaban a comer reanudando sus platicas calmadas, Scott pudo integrarse mejor que Sam, Natasha y el, el hombre parecía feliz de que Hope decidiera hablarle y estaba preguntando suavemente algunas cosas mientras comía, solo cuando fue el momento del postre la voz de Tony volvió a sonar.

\- Bien, es la hora- dijo divertido mirando a todos que parecían emocionados- Viernes ha hecho el conteo y el ganador por chicos malos atrapados es…- varios de los que estaban en la mesa comenzaron a hacer redoble con las manos en la mesa- Yo por ser un gran líder- bromeo riéndose libremente al escuchar los abucheos- Ya ya, quietos- dijo divertido- El ganador de esta misión es Carol con un total de 62, seguida de Lila con 60 y Johny con 58- dijo el hombre- así que Carol se lleva el postre doble esta noche!

Todos felicitaron a la mujer que compartió un poco de su premio con Lila mientras ambas sonreían y poco después todos comenzaron a levantar y limpiar como habían hecho para organizar todo, Steve y los demás, salvo Scott, emprendieron entonces el regreso a sus cuartos, sus cerebros no terminaban de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se dieron cuenta de que no eran parte y quizá jamás lo serian.


	9. Chapter 9

Everett Ross no era un hombre tonto, era consciente de que entre sus agentes había algún soplón de la moribunda Hydra, la prueba final había sido el ataque al complejo el mismo día en el que se suponía que estarían de regreso, por fortuna contuvo información para el mismo sobre la llegada de los Renegados, pero eso lo llevaba a descubrir una verdad aterradora, Sharon Carter, mejor conocida como la Agente 13 estaba aliada con HYDRA; no llegaba a comprender como eso era posible ya que sabía que Margaret Carter había educado a la rubia con los valores que ella siempre defendió, pero, no era tan descabellado si se pensaba en que la última Carter había conseguido su posición por su apellido y que el la había tomado bajo su mando como un favor personal a Fury; aquello no era un asunto de poca importancia, era sorprendente que la mujer pudiera cubrir su doble cara durante tanto tiempo ya que no tenia ninguno de los dotes de su fallecida tía,.

Necesitaba pruebas y ser inteligente para poder capturar a Carter sin alertar a HYDRA hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, si quería tener éxito debía acudir a Stark, el hombre no se negaría y estaba a su favor el hecho conocido por todos del desagrado del genio por su “prima”, todos los que habían trabajado para SHIELD estaban consientes de la rivalidad entre ambos por la atención de Margaret y el obvio favoritismo de esta por el pequeño castaño, a eso se le sumaba el evidente descaro de la chica en coquetear con cierto rubio incluso cuando este ya estaba en una relación formal con el genio y como solía incluso ir a misiones de manera no autorizada para estar cerca del Capitán, si la ONU quisiera desacreditar los descubrimientos de Stark podrían usar eso en su contra…pero, ahora el millonario era un hombre divorciado, con hijos que se encontraba en una nueva relación, no podía mentirse, Strange era mucho más apuesto que Rogers en cualquier momento y se sumaba el hecho de que si los acuerdos habían funcionado era por el castaño quien, con duro trabajo convenció a todos los equipos conocidos y a los héroes en solitario de firmar; Everett estaba seguro que los Vengadores pondrían a los pies Stark el mundo si creyeran que con eso el hombre seria feliz y, si no lo habían hecho aún era simplemente porque estaban consiente de lo mucho que se quejaría del papeleo.

Tenia pruebas en video de que Sharon era la única que tenía información sobre el regreso de los Renegados y no se sorprendió de que, al estar buscando un poco más le llegara “por arte de magia” una carpeta a través de FRIDAY que contenía mucha más información sobre los crímenes de Sharon; aún teniendo aquello en su poder debía de ser cauteloso, si HYDRA se olía aquello podían sacar a Sharon de su vista y eso sería contraproducente, tenía un trabajo ahora y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo costará lo que costará. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! diganme si les esta gustando como va esto, tengo algunos capitulos ya listo y espero que sean 20 capitulos de todo, pero ya veremos, be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, intentare que para el final de la semana estén todos los capítulos que ya existían y empezar a escribir, recuerden quedarse en casa si pueden y usar cubre bocas, manténganse a salvo.


End file.
